She's Not Just A Pretty Face
by XxFourGemsxX
Summary: Check out this story on our Quizzy profile - This story is being co-written by Comet and Humper: Annabel and Ann are two girls who have moved to Japan, who then meet the Bladebreakers unexpectedly at a night club. As they all go through fun and tears, the two girls have to stick together to show the world that they are not just a pretty face!
1. Chapter 1

Ann sighed as she had finished unpacking the last box into her brand new apartment, which she and her friends had recently bought. This was moving day, and despite the help of her best friend, Annabel - she was exhausted.

"Bloody hell! What a day!" She suddenly groaned as she collapsed head first into the sofa, her hot pink shorts and white tee crumpled from all the work - her blond hair was up in a messy ponytail and the heat from the hot summer day outdoors certainly wasn't helping! Should've let the removal men do it, she thought - thinking of all the nice blokes who had offered to help out. But it hadn't been her fault that they had to move it. It had been their stubborn tomboy mate Annabel, who had insisted that they would cope just fine.

"Why did we let Annabel do this again?" Ann asked herself out loud, turning herself to sit upright, yawning as she did and stretching her aching body. Everyone found Annabel's arrogance quite annoying sometimes - but Ann knew that she would never do it to be difficult or nasty. She just liked to do things herself.

The hazel eyed female then had a sudden thought – where the hell had the brunette gotten to?! "OI ANNABEL! Where the hell have you got to now?" Ann shouted down the apartment, hoping the blue eyed female wasn't doing something dangerous or silly.

"I'm fixing the oven." A voice came from the kitchen. Ann felt her face drop as a stunned expression filled her face - what the hell is she doing to the oven?! She jumped off the sofa and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

"Annabel, you nutter!" Come out of there and take a rest!" Ann exclaimed, laughing suddenly as she saw Annabel come up from lying on her skateboard – with black hands. Then she started to giggle uncontrollably as she caught the slightly grim expression on her best friend's face: the one that said – I really didn't want to have to do this job. Annabel then merely raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Hey mate! Nah, you go sit down and rest – you've done enough today." The brunette female stood up, her athletic figure for once looking tired. She rubbed her forehead with her arm, her muscles twitching and aching as she did so, before grimacing, "Ew. I'm all sweaty."

At that the two girls started to giggle, before they both managed to control themselves and smiled at each other. "Look, we've done enough today. Let's take a break." The blond female stated stated, making her way over to the kettle to make a coffee. Annabel shrugged, and went back to lie on her skateboard to attend to the oven.

"Seriously, it's fine. I'm sorry I made us all do the moving the stuff around ourselves – but then it might've taken longer. Or we might've had to move it anyway because it wasn't the way we wanted it. Besides, I'm nearly done – so I'll join you in a few minutes." She said as she fiddled with the light bulb.

Ann shrugged, before asking, "Whatever you say hun – want a cuppa?"

"Can I have a coke please?" Annabel replied, concentrating very hard with a bulb and a pair of tweezers at hand. Ann raised an eyebrow, but didn't question why the tomboy was using those things – she often found her using some odd piece of equipment to do a job. But at least things remained working afterwards.

"Yeah sure, mate. Coming right up for when you're done." Ann opened the fridge and got out a coke, some milk and some chocolate, ready to make them both a snack. The two girls together were an unbreakable unit that loved and supported each other day in, day out – no matter what happened. They knew how each other worked and always made sure that they were all happy – even if it was compromise.

Once the coffee was ready, the hazel eyed female made her way back into the living room. She sat down on the sofas with the coffee, and enjoyed the chocolate, relaxing herself for a nice quiet evening. "Want some music?" She called into the kitchen, feeling herself gradually become comfortable with the warmth of the coffee spreading through her body while snuggling under a thick blanket she grabbed from the airing cupboard.

"Put on whatever you want mate – be a few minutes!" Came the reply

The blond sat cross legged on the sofa, zipping up a hoody and pulling on some long socks to keep her warm. The evening was beginning to set in, and as the two girls slowed down they began to feel energy drain from them as tiredness took over – it was getting a little chilly. She got out her pink iPod as she wrapped herself up in the blanket. "Lady GaGa?" She suggested as she shouted towards the kitchen again, scrolling through her music slowly enough for both of them to read it.

"Bad Romance." The brunette decided as she called back from the other room, yawning a little as she finished the last few tweaks of the oven: it was bloody hard work moving house, but so far it was so worth it and hopefully once everything starts working properly, she and her friend will be able to settle down properly. Ann plugged her iPod into her stereo, and turned up the volume so everyone in the room could hear it.

Just then the blue eyed female walked in, with just her tee and baggy pants clinging to her body, bouncing in time with the music. "Ra-ra-ah ah aaaaah, rom-aa, rom-aaaahh, gaga ooh la laaa, Want your bad romance." She sang along with the catchy pop song, jumping down onto the sofa. She reached and grabbed her coke, taking huge gulps to satisfy her thirst.

Ann groaned and rolled her eyes as she watched Annabel sit there, warm with hardly any layers on, before saying, "For god's sake, Annabel! Put something on over the top – you'll freeze!"

Annabel chuckled, before picking up her scrunched up hoody and pulling it over her head, before replying with a cheeky smirk, "That make you feel better?"

"Yeah it does. C'mon – have a bit of chocolate and let's all chill out." The hazel eyed female laughed, taking a bite out her big chunk. Now the apartment was silent – except for the beats of 'Bad Romance' going in the background. It was peaceful and content after a long and busy day.

"We've done well, haven't we?" Annabel broke the silence with a murmur as she observed the now full decorated and possession filled household, slowly feeling her eyes begin to close – Ann not far off from doing the same as she nodded and flashed a smile.

"What we gonna eat for tea?" She asked, looking at the tomboy. Usually they took turns to cook every night because they had different work schedules as well as their social life to fit in. Now for once when their time was their own, no one was sure what to do.

"Not tonight mate – can't be bothered." Her friend mumbled, taking another sip of her coke. The two sat down again thoughtfully as they stared blankly into en empty in the living room. Then the brunette suddenly sat up with a grin on her face

"Say - why don't we go out tomorrow night? Celebrate our moving in – get to know some peeps round the area and enjoy ourselves!" Annabel's bright blue eyes sparkled at the prospect of something challenging and exciting.

Ann thought about it a moment, before grinning and replied, "Sure – why not? A nice reward for the hard work today – maybe even get into a night club for once that does good drinks!"

The two more confident females laughed. Ann by nature was a natural flirt – she spiced up the dance floor and attracted the boys with her sexy winks. Annabel on the other hand was a cool character – she liked to hang round the dudes and didn't care whether the bitches didn't like her – she loved to be a daredevil.

"How much do you wanna bet we get chatted up by drunkards again like a couple of weeks back?" The blond suddenly said in a teasing voice, watching as her friend rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Ha! If they try with our faces, they will have theirs rearranged with my fist. Plus also, judging by the looks of the town folk we drove past, there might actually be some decent competition round here." The blue eyed female commented, finishing her coke before scrunching it up and chucking it so it landed perfectly into the bin nearby.

"Then this is the perfect opportunity to go and check it out, then isn't it?" The hazel eyed female laughed as she raised her eyebrows suggestively at her friend. The two girls grinned as they sat up cheerfully on the sofas.

"Watch out boys – two gorgeous girls are coming to town!" Annabel declared, smirking. Both of them were competitive, and liked to call the shots. So if you were a guy, you had to be pretty quick to keep up with them – as there was nothing more pleasing for them than a challenge.

"Oh yesh!" Ann laughed, getting up to rifle through a draw with a load of leaflets and flyers hanging about in there. She was clearly looking for something.

"What you looking for hun?" The tomboy asked, wondering what on earth her friend was up to as she looked to see loads of different leaflets been ransacked out of the draw.

Just then the blond picked up a big book and flicked through the pages, before she looked up with a mischievous look on her face, "Looking for a local pizza place; I fancy a margarita – what about you? And who's paying this time?"

* * *

"So, where d'you wanna go now?" Annabel suddenly piped up, kicking a stone off the pavement as she and Ann walked past the shops towards the park. They had explored the shops, the markets, restaurants, night clubs, cafes – everything they could think of. It was about 8pm, and they were ready for a party.

"Let's check out this night club – I could do with a couple of drinks and a dance!" The hazel eyed female threw a cheeky grin and made way towards a brightly lit up night club, dragging her companion with her as they approached the building with a bouncer standing outside it looking very tough against the dark night.

"Two to go in – keep the change." Annabel said coolly over the loud beats of the music inside, holding out a tenner to pay for them to enter the club. The bouncer nodded and let them pass through the corridor towards a massive dance floor with a bar at the back. This was gonna be fun!

"C'mon! Let's get to the counter before some jackasses take up the space!" Ann shouted at her friend, who nodded and helped to push their way through the crowds of people swaying their hips, tossing their hair and more on the dance floor before reaching the place to get a good drink.

"What d'you want mate? Drinks on me." The tomboy said, turning to her friends.

"Cider if they have it?" The blond asked, knowing that her friend would probably get the same thing – either that or something stronger like vodka. Despite the fact that the brunette was petite for her size, she was quite an impressive drinker: although not able to deal with the effects as well as say a larger male, she could certainly take more than the average girl her age and even with the alcohol working on her brain, she always seemed to have her senses and could remember the whole night.

"Oi mate!" The blue eyed female yelled at a young bartender not much older than she was, who looked quite startled at the suddenness of the loud, commanding voice that had now just appeared.

"Yes ma'am?" He just about squeaked, clearly terrified of the dark looking female – she wasn't smiley to strangers, and because of it, she always seemed to have these dark, penetrating eyes that looked deadly. The bartender gulped as she smirked.

"A cider and a double vodka with coke, mate." Annabel asked, enjoying the way her presence was affecting the young lad.

"Yes ma'am." The guy stuttered, fumbling as he tried to get out some glasses in a reasonable fashion without dropping them.

"Cheers bud." Annabel replied, turning back to look at Ann with a smirk. Before they knew it, they were giggling again as they shared the same thought – terrifying the poor bartender probably wasn't the best idea if they wanted some more drinks for the rest of the night.

"Annabel! You don't have to terrify every guy that comes across you, you know!" Ann laughed, patting her friend on the back as she stood tall and proud - despite the fact that they were both about the same height, save for the hazel eyed female being a couple of inches higher.

"Aw c'mon! You have to admit that was funny the way he just shrunk away from me – all I asked for was a couple of drinks." The tomboy chuckled as she smirked, taking the two beverages from the bartender and gave the cider to her friend. The pair then looked around the place, watching closely as everyone was dancing wildly to the music. The two girl's listened in as Darude's Sandstorm came on, looking at each other once more. This was it – time to get on the dancefloor.

The brunette and the blond went to move onto the dance, but then accidently bumped into a group of people they didn't see coming the other way. "Huh?!" They all went as they jumped apart, staring at each other not quite knowing what just happened there.

"Hey – watch where you're going!" A small redhead boy yelled at the two girls, trying to make himself heard over the music. Even though most of the elder youths weren't really paying attention to him anyway.

"Sorry – we were just making our to the dance floor." The hazel eyed female finally spoke, looking to see that she was in front of none other than the Bladebreakers. Tyson then gave a goofy smile as he chuckled, not really that bothered about the little 'accident' – in any case, he was actually quite happy he did, because now he was talking to a very good looking girl in the process.

"Hey don't sweat it! It was an accident, and we were all just heading to the bar to get drinks. Well, at least those of us who are old enough anyway." The Dragon blader announced smugly whilst casting a sly glance at the youngest member of the group, who glared at him in reply. "So where are you girls from? You new to town?" He asked in a friendly manner, though he was talking more to Ann than the blue eyed female next to her, who stood to one side and closed her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh, we're from rainy England. We've just moved in today, so we've already had a little look around town already." The blond replied with a smile, not really believing she was talking to her idol – not something that happened to her everyday! Plus also, she tried not to bite her lip as she enjoyed looking at the way his t-shirt stretched across torso to show off his muscles.

Annabel said nothing as she decided to keep her cool whilst watching them all with hidden amusement: she was already finding it quite funny that her best friend wasted no time in starting up the flirting – after all, the third time World Champion was just like her kind of guy – funny, friendly, wasn't afraid to say what he thought and just didn't care what people thought of him.

"You're from England? Wow - it's nice over there! How come you moved to Japan?" Max finally spoke up, switching on his charming smile as he directed his attention at both of the young ladies before the group. The tomboy suddenly smirked, clearly trying to not to laugh as she gave her blonde haired friend a nudge.

"Gonna go get some more drinks, mate." Was all she said, before turning on her heel to go and victimise the young bartender again. The navy haired Bladebreaker then grinned as he turned to the stoic team mate of the group, whose arms were folded across his broad chest as he kept his eyes closed and attention directed away from the conversation.

"Hey Kai! Can you go get drinks for us? You are older than all of us after all." The Dragon blader called to the bluenette, flashing a cheeky grin at the hazel eyed female before him as he tried showing off by winding up the older male.

Opening his amethyst eyes and glaring at the younger boy, Kai snorted before pushing past everyone to go to the bar. Albeit not bothering to ask any of his 'friends' what they wanted to drink. "That's good old Mr Sourpuss for you…" He heard the group laughing behind him as he felt a headache coming on. _Why the hell did I agree to come with them_ again – He thought grumpily as he sat on a stool with a thump just in front of the bar.

"Looks like someone needs a bottle of vodka before the nights over."

The Phoenix blader's head snapped round to see the brunette who had been stood with Ann earlier looking at him with a smirk on her face. "Won't be just the vodka by the time I'm through with that fat bastard." He grunted, watching with a raised eyebrow as the new company chuckled as she took a gulp of her drink.

"You can say that again – but I doubt it'll be just him. Wherever you go with these kind of places, you're bound to find some twats hanging about. But then at least it gives you an excuse to drink as much as you feel like when you just want to ignore them." The blue eyed female commented, looking around slightly as she spotted a group of girls approach the bar, tittering about from having perhaps one too many cocktails. Rolling her eyes in disgust, she turned to see the young Hiwatari now smirking slightly.

"What's that you've got there then?" He asked, pointing at her glass. Annabel held up the glass and shook it almost teasingly before she took another sip and sighed.

"Straight vodka. Fuck me, the Russian who invented this stuff is an absolute God." She stated, earning a slight laugh from the male sat beside her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kai was beginning to this girl's company far more entertaining than any other night out he had ever been with his team mates or even the Blitzkrieg Boys: her sarcasm and her irony was something he could relate to on an intellectual level, and what's more her seemingly down-to-earth nature was far more agreeable than the silly girls further down the bar who were staring at him as they continued to whisper and giggle like piglets.

The bluenette then caught sight of the bartender, who nearly dropped the glass he was holding in fright as he gazed upon not one but two not so friendly looking characters. "Two vodka and cokes. Double shot on the vodka." He commanded in a monotone, catching the tomboy's eye as she smirked in amusement at the bartender's inability to hide the fact he was beginning to get scared shitless by the glare being sent his way.

"Sure." The young boy mumbled, before scurrying off as far away as possible to do the drinks in peace. The Russian turned back the brunette and waited for her to speak as she gave him slightly raised eyebrows.

"Is that all for you then? I certainly wouldn't have pegged you as a person who does sharing." She stated calmly, though he could hear her laughter in her tone as he smirked back at her, unconsciously shifting closer to her so he could hear her over the loud music.

"On this occasion, I don't feel like having a massive hangover the next morning so this 'sharing' I'll have to make an exception for." The amethyst eyed male smirked at the smaller female as she looked back at him fearlessly at him. That was another thing he was beginning to find tolerable about her – she didn't crumble under his stare like most other girls; in fact, her stare seemed to match his for its seemingly emotionless quality. She was a bit of a mystery.

The blue eyed female raised her chin as her face changed from being playful to glowing slightly with a small but genuine smile. "So tell me, what's the great Kai Hiwatari doing out here on a Friday night in the middle of a night club?" She asked, turning with him to take a glass each of their alcoholic beverages from the bartender before clinking them together by way of saying 'cheers'.

"It's what I have idiotic team mates for." The Phoenix blader muttered as he rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink, before pausing to take a proper look at the girl sat in front of him. "What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Annabel." She replied, taking a sip of her own drink as she looked at him through her dark eyelashes as she tried to fight a quirk tugging at her lips as the alcohol began to work wonders not only on her brain, but on everyone else's as well.

* * *

Ann gave a grin as she caught sight of her best friend chatting up the famous Sourpuss, who seemed to be responding. "I can't believe Kai's actually talking to a girl – particularly as it's your best friend as well!" Tyson said slyly as he looked over at the blond sat next to him, thinking of all the things he could do and say to wind up his team mate over this. Oh how funny it would be to see him unable to defend himself – would be such a piss take!

"She's just as bad sometimes – guys don't go near her unless they have balls or a hockey stick." The hazel eyed female flashed the Japanese male a cheeky smile as she took a sip of coke through her straw. The World Champion felt his cheeks burn slightly as his brown eyes took in her flirty look, not sure what to do next that will keep her attention as her gaze then strayed back to the cold looking couple now sat chatting intimately at the bar.

He then looked at the busy dance floor and grinned. "Hey Ann, you know you said you were heading to the dance floor earlier…" The young Granger started smoothly, though his heart was thudding as the said girl's head turned and looked at him with bright eyes as she fixed her attention on him. And his abs.

"Yeah?" Ann replied, though she could tell what was coming. She was now just trying to egg him – particularly as she could tell he was nervous and didn't know what to do. _A little helping hand never hurt_ – She thought with a grin, though she wasn't just thinking about herself in mind. She was thinking maybe a certain friend could do with a little speed up when it came to a certain bluenette…

"Wanna come out and dance with me? Give you a proper welcome to town." The Dragon blader suggested with a grin, winking at her as she continued to smile. Inside, the blonde haired female was feeling so excited that she had been asked to dance at last – and by a guy who although slightly slow, was actually quite cute with his teddy brown eyes gazing at her as though he couldn't quite believe his luck.

"Why not?" She said cheerfully, her eyes then going back once more to glance at the tomboy and the Russian, before looking back at her new dance partner with a sly smirk. "Though I think we could do with a couple more people to dance with…" She tailed off suggestively, watching with amusement as Tyson followed her gaze to where his fellow team mate was, catching on to what she was thinking.

"Let's go then." He declared, grabbing the hazel eyed female's hand as the two slowly made their way through to the bar where the fun was about to begin…

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Hey peeps! I have decided to rewrite this story as there was some other stuff that has gone on recently which means that I felt I didn't want to keep the original story on anymore - however I will still be writing with my gorgeous best friend Humper1994 so we'll update each chapter in turns and they'll be posted as soon as possible. Feedback and any comments are always appreciated as ever :D Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone would question how unpredictable people could be when it came to alcohol. Especially when it came to one curious brunette female and one lone-wolf selfish bluenette male. Yes the Russian's were known to put away their alcohol, but not when it was their first time they didn't and that's where the Hiwatari go caught out. They had to become immune to their own creation. The Bladebreaker leader was aware of the strength of the alcohol, just wasn't aware of the phrase 'one always leads to another' and as a bonus; he wasn't aware of the quickly effects that shots can give.

"So Annabel." Kai began to speak louder than normal as the sound of the loud club environment took its toll upon his tipsy and numbed senses. "I bet you know who I am huh?"

Suddenly the cold hearted man began to form a confident side when it came to crowds and this amused the British female who'd just moved to Japan. "Of course I do." She said and bit her lipglossed bottom lip to hold in her laugh. "You are the great Kai Hiwatari." Suddenly Annabel felt grateful about the fact she could put away her alcohol and remain slightly sober. Especially when priceless moments like this appeared and she had the privilege of expressing the stories the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile the other British confident female was the complete opposite, this blonde couldn't handle her alcohol as she wasn't a regular drinker and didn't really like the substance. Yet when it came to partying, she knew all about it. Usually it would take two drinks and Ann let the poison take control of brain. "I hope you dance as well as you can eat." She winked and grabbed hold of the Japanese bladers hand.

"Oh you better believe it." Tyson replied, not really taking notice if he should take that tipsy comment as a compliment or an insult. Either way he was proud of his appetite and nothing stood in the way of that ever disappearing. He returned the soft grab of the petite female hand and followed her to the dance-floor with his cheeks flaring up as he was enjoying this environment and attention. "I hope you can dance as good as your looks." He replied in the same teasing tone.

Hell that was cheesy – Ann thought to herself as she burst out laughing helplessly as she pushed through the dance-floor crowd to find their own space they could have. "You are cute." She winked her chestnut brown eye and grabbed hold of him by latching her arms around his broad figure. Whenever the girl was drunk, she was always the first one to be the class clown.

Cute? That's one he hadn't heard before – Tyson registered to himself and laughed with shock as he couldn't believe how dominating and feisty this girl could be. It was if she'd been waiting for an opportunity to let lose? Then again so did the curious male who'd never had the chance to communicate with woman other than Hilary -.-; due to his demanding career. "Let me show you how it's done." The champion winked in return and placed his hands onto her waist to move in time with the music.

"You are a blader. Not a dancer." She rubbed in his face playfully and swayed her curvy hips. "I ain't a dancer either though to be fair. I am a writer looking for work as a journalist." Ann laughed knowing they probably looked like a bunch of amateurs embarrassing themselves in front of the club, but being drunk – She didn't care.

* * *

And embarrassing they did look as a brunette paused sipping her drink and stared with her blue eyes wide. "Holy shh...Crazy." The tomboy stated as she lowered the cider away from her mouth. But then her attention turned back towards the attractive male in front of her – Who's attention to have was a one in a million moment. "So Kai. Aren't you supposed to be training for some tournament?" Annabel asked to keep the conversation flowing smoothly.

Struggling to register the comments anymore, the bluenette male smirked and nodded a no. "Am I fuck. There's no decent opponents in this rival team. So therefore I have no reason to participate." He paused to take another sip of his vodka glass. "Why would I waste my time on beginners when I could have a lay in." The alcohol encouraged the male to speak the truth though, Kai Hiwatari wasn't interested in beyblading people who would only waste his time in the industry. That's why he left his teammates to do it – Wipe them out.

No training? "Is that the real reason you are out here then? Looking for a companion to kill the time huh?" Annabel joked and nudged the broad male, knowing she can because he was past the tipsy stage. Oh how she was intrigued by this man and she would give a left arm or leg to at least get a kiss off him for the night. Maybe this is that opportunity – The brunette grinned to herself slyly.

Who knows? Maybe even more :O Sadly the girl was too wise, respectful and faithful like that. If the guy did get too bad though, she'd help him home, which in most cases should be the other way around. Kai should be the one walking her home!

"A companion?" The second best beyblader on the globe repeated in a cocky and amused tone. "You are joking right?" Kai replied and glanced his blurred crimson eyes around the crowded and loud atmosphere again, really starting to question if this was a dream or not? Because of the state of how numb he was. This was all brand new to him.

"Why would I joke?" This girl was known for her smart knowledge and knew when it was suitable to be 'joking' or not. "I am similar to you. I just do what I have to do to survive and do the best." The brunette was hinting about the fact they'd left England for a better career opportunity as there wasn't much employment at home. Especially where the blonde was from, there was always a big choice of people for one job application so the chances fell to like 1/50.

It was rare to hear another person say that, especially from a woman – Kai thought to himself and pushed away the final shot that was brought for him. "So you think your answer is Japan?" He smirked. "Everywhere is the same, just like my home country." The Russian explained and sat down on the stool because he couldn't feel his knees. "I think it's time to go. This place is doing my head in." People always say alcohol has an effect on people that you will only see to believe. This one was a funny one, the tipsy stage made everyone happy. But when the poison got too much, it had a negative effect upon his temper and it was frightening.

Sensing this effect, the British girl raised an eyebrow and gasped. "Where are you staying Kai?" Only to roll her eyes as Kai shrugged in frustration. "Fine, I never thought I would be saying this to a famous figure. But I am going to have to bring you back home with me." Annabel glanced around the atmosphere for her best friend, noticing the Bladebreakers had all gone their separate ways and Ann turned her attention from the dance floor to her best friend.

"What!?" Ann yelled over in a curious manor to notice the facial expression upon Annabel's face. "Oh no." She bit her peached lower lip and grabbed hold of Tyson's jacket before walking over. The two girls promised not to go anywhere without one another, especially as Ann had a phobia of drunken men.

"Hahaha." Tyson burst out laughing at the tempered Hiwatari. "This is a whole new level for sourpuss." He added and gently placed his hand upon his rivals shoulder, oh they were like chalk and cheese. But the pair would work together if they had too, despite how Kai states he'd rather die and be a traitor. "Come on buddy."

"Fuck off you c**t. I hate you. You have taken everything away from my dreams."

Tyson's brown eyes flung open with shock as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "I will take that as a no then." -.-; He mumbled and was tempted to pull out his phone to record the state his team leader was in. Kai was cold but this was a whole new level. Who the heck uses C**t anymore?!

"Like I said. He's going to have to come home with us as we live closer." Annabel sighed knowing a cab driver would not put up with this famous figure, he'd either go missing or would be thrown out. So she tensed her figure to prepare for anything as she helped the Hiwatari on to his feet. "Come on now." The faithful girl encouraged the angry male, biting her bottom lip dying to laugh at the same time.

As much as I don't want to touch him, I know its going to happen somewhere. - The broad blonde thought to herself and forced Tyson to allow Kai to wrap his arm around his neck. God knows what everyone was going to be like in the morning – The light weight female thought to herself giggling, knowing that from the small amount she drunk everyone was going to laugh at her.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Hey hey everyone - we've finally got an update for this story, written by the fabulous Humper (love you lots, my jubbly!) - please read and let us know what you ~_^ Need plenty of feedback/comments aha The next chapter should be underway soon...so keep your eyes peeled everyone! Cheers =)_


	3. Chapter 3

Tyson paused for a moment as he looked at the crowds in front of the group, wondering how on earth they were going to even get past the bar without falling over – particularly as he now had a fowl tempered team mate trying to pull away from him whilst muttering angrily to himself.

"Hey Ann – shall we both try pushing through this crowd? Makes way to get the Sour Puss out quicker." The Dragon blader asked the blonde female stood next to him with a grin, ignoring the snort of disapproval coming from his other side. Ann gave a cheeky smile as she caught sight of the slightly raised eyebrow from Annabel, suppressing the urge to giggle at what may possibly between the tomboy and the bluenette if they were left alone.

As much as the stubborn male blader was disgusted enough having to have his arm around his arch rival's neck, he certainly didn't seem to mind hanging onto the brunette with his other arm firmly wrapped around her petite waist. Oh, how the hazel eyed female wished that she had a camera right now! _Time for a little helping hand_ – She thought as her playful mind began working, knowing just how to make sure that neither her nor her best friend would be leaving without something tonight.

The blonde female then shrugged as she looked innocently back up at the World Champion. "Good idea! Annabel, you can help walk Kai through to the exit, yeah? Tyson and I will try to make the way clear so we can all get out without getting squashed." She said, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she watched a slight expression of shock jump across the fellow British girl's face.

The blue eyed female tried to keep herself composed, though her cheeks were starting to burn. _Thank God it's dark in here_ – She thought gratefully, not really sure where she would put her face if anyone knew she was blushing. Though of course, she couldn't really blame herself for doing so: when your best friend manages to come up with a scheme that means you're the only one holding up (quite literally) a good looking guy, who in their right mind would be able to control themselves?

"Sure. You guys go ahead." Was all Annabel replied, her stubborn and prideful mind forcing her to suppress the feelings raging in her chest. And with that, Tyson (gladly) dropped Kai's arm to proceed with the hazel eyed British girl into the crowds, both of them yelling loudly and without care as people moved away in slight confusion.

"Where the fuck are we going?" The bluenette mumbled as he sighed slightly with relief – _That prick was really beginning to piss me off_ – He thought, wondering probably for the millionth time in his life why he put up with his annoying team mate. He then looked down at the petite British girl who was still held against him by his arm around her waist, not quite registering that unconsciously he didn't really mind having her next to him. She was quiet and she was steady, so he could trust that if he fell (God forbid) that she wouldn't let him hit the floor.

"We're going outside." He heard the tomboy finally speak up next to him, his head slowly turning to look at her as she began moving him forward whilst there was a clear path. That's when it hit her – vodka indoors, and then stepping outside into cold air? That only spelt one thing: recipe for disaster! – because of course the spirit was one of the strongest alcohols, as soon as you would step outside, it would feel like someone had sucked the oxygen out of your brain and the only left that you could do really was fall over.

_Shit_ – The brunette thought as she saw the exit in their sight. How the hell was she going to prepare someone like the Phoenix blader for the fact that he was probably going to stumble over and she would be the only thing he could hang on to? And not only that, a lot of people were outside already – she could only imagine the dent in his pride if he knew that eyes were watching him humiliate himself on a night out!

"Hurry up, you two – we're waiting out here!" Tyson yelled from the door, grinning away as he watched his grumpy team mate and the blue eyed female slowly make their way out. Oh how he wished he had a camera right now! Or even better, if the rest of his team mates were here as well to see this – it was a shame they had to leave so early when they realised that vodka was a bit too strong for some people.

Biting her lip, Annabel took a deep breath and hauled herself as well Kai into the outdoors. _Oops._ "Woah!" She gasped when saw the cold air take effect on the bluenette, who was now staggering as he felt his head suddenly go light and didn't know his right foot from his left anymore. Ann and the World Champion stood watching with a mixture of shock and laughter as they watched their two friends struggling to stay upright.

The Dragon blader then snickered. "Jeez, I would've thought Mr Ice King would've handled it better than I have – that vodka must've been strong!" He said as he folded his arms, now smirking as he watched his friend continue to make a mess of himself in public.

The blonde chuckled herself as her eyes never left the scene. "Vodka and night air don't mix on an inexperience mind." She stated as she tried to keep a blank face, not sure whether to go over and try help the two – though she was 99% sure that she would get a "fuck off" instead. Then she had an idea: one that would not only resolve the situation, but also give the brunette something that she would remember for a while.

"Annabel!" The hazel eyed female called, catching her friend's attention as dark eyes flicked over her way. "You need to sober him up." She said, her expression mischievous once again this evening as she started to put her little plan to work

"Yes, I know he needs to sober up." The tomboy replied with an eye roll, not quite sure what it was that Ann was getting at – though she knew that her friend was up to something, judging by that same cheeky face that she caught sight of earlier.

"Ok, here's one word for you: oxygen. That'll help." The fellow British girl smirked as she folded her arms, raising an eyebrow as she saw the blue eyed female frown slightly in confusion before clicking on to what she was thinking. Uh oh – this was going somewhere!

"Oh man, I'm gonna regret doing this if it all goes wrong." Annabel muttered, knowing that without the alcohol, there was no way in hell she would ever do this without thinking it further. Grabbing Kai's scarf, she yanked the taller male's head down and placed her lips on his own, hoping and praying that she would live to get some oxygen to his brain so he had enough senses about him to walk properly and then they could all go home.

Tyson's mouth dropped open, completely unable to believe what he had just seen, whilst Ann grinned in triumph as she skipped back towards him. _Score!_


End file.
